Portable computers often use an accessory mechanically and electrically connected for associating a standard set of peripherals such as a monitor, an external keyboard, an external mouse or pointing peripheral, the printer and other cabled peripherals. These accessories are commonly known as a port docking or replication station. A physical connection is established between the portable computer and the docking station, at the time when the docking station supplies the ports necessary for connecting to these peripherals. The main aim of the replicator is to provide a rapid and practical mechanism for enabling the portable computer to attach itself to or detach itself from these peripherals without having to physically disconnect each of the respective cables of the computer.
Although the solutions available today for a replicator make it possible to provide a certain level of ease with regard to rapid connection/disconnection, they often raise preoccupations concerning costs and reliability. Connection boxes comprising a series of USB ports and integrating teletransmission means according to a protocol such as Wi-Fi or Bluetooth are also known in the prior art. For example, the American patent application US 2006/061963 is known, describing a wireless docking station comprising a computer having a first wireless transmitter/receiver, and at least one peripheral device having a second wireless transmitter/receiver. The computer and the peripheral dialogue by establishing a wireless connection, the computer automatically detecting the presence of the peripheral and the driver software associated with the peripheral.
The American patent application US 2008/195788 describes a wireless docking station for enabling a wireless connection between a computing device and a plurality of peripherals, the wireless docking system comprising:                a wireless transmitter/receiver for communicating with the computing device on a wireless medium;        a switch coupled to the wireless transmitter/receiver and a plurality of input/outputs (I/O) of the controllers, and        a plurality of controllers I/O for communicating with one or more of the plurality of peripherals.The connection between a peripheral and the I/O controller is established for example by a USB connection, a parallel connection, an RS232 serial connection, a PS/2-style mouse connection, a keyboard connection, an SATA (serial advanced technology attachment) port, a VGA (video graphics array) port, a DVI (digital visual interface) port or an HDMI (high-definition multimedia interface) port.        
The American patent application US 2010/057969 describes another example of a wireless docking station enabling a connection between a computing device and a plurality of peripherals. The modular wireless docking station comprises at least one wireless transmitter/receiver and at least one antenna for communicating with the computing device over a wireless medium, and a plurality of interfaces for communicating with one or more in the plurality of peripherals. The American patent application US 2009/049307 describes a USB port replicator, an apparatus comprising a processor for processing and converting data, and a Wi-Fi communication module. The USB ports make it possible to connect USB electronic devices, such as a USB key or a printer.
When the electronic device is connected to the USB port, the processor receives a connection data signal through the USB port and converts the format data connection signal in Wi-Fi in accordance with the format communication protocol, and then transmits the data of the connection signal via the Wi-Fi communication wireless server to a personal computer or a digital tablet. The user can remotely use the electronic device connected to the wireless remote apparatus via the USB port replicator.
The American patent U.S. Pat. No. 7,024,501 describes a device comprising:                a wireless communication interface having a first wireless communication channel configured to receive wireless control signals from a first wireless interface device and a second wireless communication channel configured to receive wireless control signals from a second wireless interface;        a control interface having a communication port configured to transmit the wireless control signals received both from the first wireless interface and from the second interface.The communication port is a USB (universal serial bus) port configurable for transmitting control data received from a plurality of interfaces. The control interface comprises abus-reinitialisation means that enables the second wireless communication channel to respond to the traffic directed to a different communication port.        
According to another variant, the radio-frequency interface consists of one or more interfaces using a transmission protocol with a small action radius. This protocol is for example the high-level protocol developed by the ZigBee Alliance enabling short-distance communication, with reduced power consumption, based on the IEEE standard 802.15.4 for personal-size networks.
Advantageously, the electronic equipment according to the invention automatically provides the conversion of a proprietary or standard profile used by a cabled peripheral to a standard profile used by a virtual RF peripheral associated with the cabled peripheral. According to a variant, the equipment masks the disconnection phases of a cabled peripheral by maintaining a virtual peripheral on an RF interface. According to another variant, the equipment according to the invention automatically provides the conversion of several proprietary or standard profiles used by several cabled peripherals to a proprietary or standard profile used by a single virtual RF peripheral associated with several cabled peripherals.
The solutions of the prior devices are not compatible with use in sensitive environments, for example a hospital environment or in the case of telemedicine or an explosive environment, involving strict standards with respect to electrical protection. NF EN 60 601-1 determines for example the general electrical safety rules for medical equipment. It defines the leakage currents and patient auxiliary currents to be measured. The limit values of these currents are fixed in accordance with the classification of the equipment.
Many of them are the subject of specific standards that modify or supplement the general standard. The combined study of these standards makes it possible to develop electrical safety control procedures. These include the identification of equipment, the list of necessary equipment, the installation diagram and the results.
However, when equipment such as an oximetry analysis sensor or ECG (electrocardiogram) sensors are connected to a port replicator of the prior art, the standards are no longer complied with. This is because the multiplicity of ports may lead to connecting, to the replicator, apart from equipment in accordance with the electrical standard, other non-conforming equipment. It may be a case for example of audio-visual equipment inadvertently connected to the port replicator, or any equipment that a user connects to the replicator in order to benefit from access to a computer or a remote tablet, profiting from the universality of these ports.
The ports of the replicators of the prior devices do not prevent propagation of the leakage current from a defective item of equipment to the other ports and therefore to the medicalised equipment, therefore risking causing serious disturbances or even risks for the patient. The same applies to replicators used in explosive environments.